My happy ending
by namine redfield
Summary: Steve resucita "misteriosamente",y ahora se propone conquistar su único y primer amor: Claire Redfield
1. diarios

Capítulo 1: Diarios.

Diario de Chris:

_Han pasado tres años desde que Wesker, por fin, ha dejado de molestarnos y ahora podemos respirar tranquilamente. Durante este tiempo, las cosas han cambiado, y bastante._

_Dos meses después de acabar con Wesker, me declaré a Jill, le confesé mi amor, cuánto la quería y cuánto significaba para mí. Al cabo de unos meses, nos prometimos. Ahora llevamos felizmente casados dos años y tenemos un hijo de casi dos años… se podría decir que Jill se quedó embarazada durante la luna de miel. El niño se llama Andrew, por mi padre._

_En cuanto al resto de nuestros compañeros… Leon está saliendo con una amiga suya que, si mal no recuerdo, se llama Ada. Barry cumplió su sueño, y ahora tiene una casa en el campo, con cinco grandes perros, tres gatos, y algunos animales más; más que una casa en el campo, parece una granja, pero a él se le ve feliz. En cuanto a Claire… cada vez está peor y ya no se cómo ayudarla. Desde los sucesos en la Antártida y lo que ocurrió con Steve, ha estado bastante triste, alicaída y apática, nadie sabe cómo animarla. Se me parte el corazón sólo de verla… pobre Claire. Ojalá pudiera ayudarla, dentro de poco se lo contare todo, y espero que no se enfade mucho conmigo por habérselo ocultado durante dos años y medio…_

Diario de Claire:

_Ya han pasado cinco años desde que estuve en aquella prisión de la isla Rockfort, donde conocí a Steve. ¡Cinco años! Aún no me creo que esté muerto, y aún no me explico cómo he logrado sobrevivir tantos años sin él, sin su sonrisa, sin el sonido de su voz… sin su contacto… Dios, lo echo tanto de menos… lo que más me duele es saber que estaba enamorada de él, que _estoy_ enamorada de él y que no pude decírselo cuando tuve oportunidad y ya nunca se lo podré decir. Espero que me pueda perdonar por no haberme dado cuenta antes… Ojala estuviera vivo porque le diría todo lo que siento por él… sin trabas, sin esperar ni un solo segundo… se lo diría._

Diario de Steve:

_¡Madre del cielo! ¡¡Dos años!! Llevo dos años encerrado en este hospital de la B.S.A.A. sin poder ver a Claire, manteniendo mi estado de impotencia con lo poco que me cuenta Chris de ella… si pudiera salir de aquí, iría a consolarla, a decirle: «Estoy vivo, Claire, no tienes que preocuparte de nada más»._

_Dos años han pasado desde que Chris me rescató (Dios sabe cómo me encontró) de aquel maldito lugar en el que Wesker me tenía encerrado. Él me trajo aquí, a este endemoniado hospital de la organización para la que trabaja, alegando que los médicos me podrían ayudar a recuperarme de todo lo que Wesker me hizo… _

_¡Dos años, maldita sea, _dos años_! Llevo esperando dos años para ver a Claire, he contado los días, las horas, minutos y segundos que han pasado desde que me trajeron aquí y no me ayuda en nada a la hora de intentar pensar en otra cosa que no sea en Claire, en la preciosa chica de la que me enamoré en Rockfort, que ahora no es más que una sombra de lo que fue, por lo que me ha contado Chris… Según él, ella me echa muchísimo de menos y eso me pone de los nervios porque, pudiendo consolarla y tranquilizarla, estoy aquí tirado, en una camilla, impotente… deseando que me den el alta de una santa vez…_

_Hace unos días, los médicos me dijeron que, por fin, han conseguido extraerme todo el virus que Alexia me inyectó. Ha sido un proceso muy, pero que muy doloroso pero, esta vez, pensar en Claire me ha ayudado a superarlo._

_Ahora, cuento las horas, minutos y segundos que quedan para que me den el alta, si me la dan alguna vez, y así poder abrazar, aunque sea sólo una vez, a Claire._


	2. depresión

Capítulo 2: Depresión.

_Jueves, 20 de febrero de 2003, 23:30:_

Claire estaba profundamente dormida en su dormitorio cuando, de repente, empezó a oír algunos golpes. Se despertó, sobresaltada, y se giró, rodando sobre sí misma, y vio, con horror, que estaba de nuevo en la isla de Rockfort.

_No, no esto no me puede volver a estar pasando_ pensó Claire, asustada.

Y, entonces, lo vio: el hombre grande, tendiendo a grueso, que la había atacado en la isla. Alguien le había volado parte de las tripas, que caían desparramadas en un montón de vísceras sangrantes; las heridas pegajosas del estómago estaban rezumando y la oscura camisa parecía casi negra debido a la prácticamente uniforme capa de sangre que había empapado la tela. Tenía la cara gris, con los ojos hundidos, y o bien alguien le había arrancado la lengua o bien había estado comiendo, puesto que su boca estaba manchada de sangre.

No tuvo que hurgar mucho en su memoria para reconocerlo: era el padre de Steve. Y si él estaba ahí, su amigo también debería de estar allí.

Miró a su alrededor, para ver si lo veía, pero él no parecía estar por los alrededores. Comenzó a gritar su nombre, con todas las fuerzas que tenía y con toda la potencia de sus pulmones, deseando que él la oyera y corriera a su lado, sonriendo y diciendo sus habituales bravuconerías…

…pero sintió cómo unas manos la agarraban, con suavidad, e intentaban despertarla. Oyó una voz familiar, la voz de su hermano, llamándola. Por un momento, su embotada mente se preguntó qué diablos hacía su hermano en Rockfort si se habían encontrado en la Antártida… finalmente, su mente decidió, de manera confusa, que había que había tenido una pesadilla, había gritado y que había despertado a su hermano, de manera que éste había entrado en su habitación para ver qué era lo que le pasaba.

—¡Claire! Despierta, por favor –en ese momento, la chica abrió los ojos y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes por las lágrimas–. Tranquila, sólo ha sido una pesadilla –susurró su hermano, con voz dulce, mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su larga melena de color cobrizo–. Tranquila –volvió a repetir, con su voz dulce.

—Ha sido horrible –gimió Claire, en un susurro, cuando consiguió articular algunas palabras sin tartamudear.

—No te preocupes, estoy aquí. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—Era muy… real. Era el padre de Steve –continuó ella, comenzando a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Lo echas de menos? –preguntó Chris, tras un segundo de duda.

—Sí, muchísimo. Murió por salvarme… no es algo que se pueda olvidar tan fácilmente…

Entonces Andrew comenzó a llorar desde su habitación.

_Seguramente lo habré asustado con mis gritos, pobrecillo_ pensó Claire.

—Ve a ver cómo está él.

— ¿Tú estás bien, Claire? –le preguntó Chris, con el semblante y la voz preocupados.

—Claro. Ve a ver cómo está –le repitió.

—De acuerdo. Ahora vuelvo –y salió de la habitación de su hermana, dirigiéndole una última mirada.

Claire se recostó de nuevo en la cama, tratando de relajarse un poco. La pesadilla la había dejado muy atemorizada, el corazón le latía como si fuera una máquina de vapor y las lágrimas, ahora escasas, aún corrían por sus mejillas.

Oyó a Chris hablando con el niño y él le respondía. Se dio cuenta de que sus voces eran cada vez más próximas, entonces Chris apareció por el marco de la puerta con su hijo en brazos

—Claire, Andrew pregunta que si puedes leerle un rato.

—Claro –medio sonrió. A_sí me relajaré un poco_ pensó para sí misma–. Ven aquí, pequeñín –y el niño echo a andar hacia ella, tambaleándose ligeramente. Quedaba claro que estaba un poco dormido. _Con suerte no durará ni tres páginas... _ se dijo a sí misma.

— ¿Se puede quedar papá? –preguntó el niño, con voz aguda y somnolienta.

—Por supuesto, siempre que se porte bien –Chris esbozó una apenas perceptible sonrisa al oír el comentario de su hermana–. Ven que te coja –y lo sentó junto a ella en la cama–. ¿Qué quieres que te lea? –el niño señaló a su padre.

—Este libro –dijo Chris, entregándoselo.

—Bien, dame. Vamos a ver:

»Había una vez una niña muy bonita. Su madre le había hecho una capa roja y la muchachita la llevaba tan a menudo que todo el mundo la llamaba Caperucita Roja.

»Un día, su madre le pidió que llevase unos pasteles a su abuela, que vivía al otro lado del bosque, recomendándole que no se entretuviese por el camino, pues cruzar aquel bosque era muy peligroso, ya que siempre andaba acechando por allí un lobo.

»Caperucita Roja recogió la cesta con los pasteles y se puso en camino. La niña tenía que atravesar el bosque para llegar a casa de la Abuelita, pero no le daba miedo porque allí siempre se encontraba con muchos amigos: los pájaros, las ardillas y toda clase de animalillos que la acompañaban en el trayecto.

»De repente, vio al enorme lobo, delante de ella…

Claire se volvió para mirar a su sobrino y vio que se había quedado dormido. Cuando dormía, Andrew parecía tan tranquilo, sin pesadillas con alguien a quien quería… Claire lo envidió unos instantes por eso. El crío tenía los ojos de su madre y el pelo un poco encrespado, como su padre. No pudo reprimirlo y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo y luego el rostro, con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo.

—Se parece tanto a vosotros –comentó, mirando a Chris, que se había sentado en una silla que tenía Claire. Su hermano sonrió.

—Claire, ¿este fin de semana haces algo? –preguntó él, de repente.

—Lo mismo de siempre –suspiró ella–, nada –sonrió amargamente.

—¿Podrías quedarte con él? A Jill y a mí nos gustaría ir al cine la noche del sábado con unos amigos, ¿te importaría?

—No, claro que no –respondió ella, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, volviéndose para mirarlo–. Ya sabes que no me importa.

—Gracias. Ahora, me lo llevaré a su cuna –Chris se levantó para cogerlo en brazos con cuidado–, así podrás dormir un poco más –se dirigió a la puerta y, antes de salir, añadió–: Y, Claire, gracias de nuevo.

—No hay de que –respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

_Viernes, 21 de febrero de 2003:_

Chris se levantó temprano, con la intención de preparar el desayuno para todos. Se acercó a la nevera y sacó el tetrabrik de leche, echó un poco en un vaso y la puso a calentar en el microondas. Cuando ya se hubo calentado lo suficiente, lo vertió con mucho cuidado en un biberón, comprobó la temperatura en su brazo y se volvió para mirar el reloj que había en la pared de la cocina. Eran las siete y media. Dejo el biberón en la encimera y se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo, quien ya estaba despierto y de pie en la cuna, esperándolo como cada mañana.

— ¡Vaya, buenos días Andy! Sí que madrugas, ¿eh?, ¿has dormido bien pequeño? –saludó al crío de buen humor, cogiéndolo en brazos.

— ¡Sí!

—Me alegro, ¿tienes hambre? –el niño asintió con la cabeza, frotándose uno de los ojos con su manita–. Pues habrá que hacer algo al respecto, ¿no? Vamos a la cocina a calmar esa terrible hambre tuya –levantó la camiseta del niño y le hizo una pedorreta en la barriga, haciendo reír a carcajadas a Andrew.

Una vez en la cocina, Chris colocó a Andy en su sillita para bebes, se acercó a por el biberón y se lo dio.

—Bébete la leche, voy a calentarte un poco el potito –el niño cogió el biberón pero no se lo llevó a la boca, sino que se quedo mirando a su padre, con atención.

— ¿Y mami?

—No te preocupes, vendrá dentro de poco –respondió Chris, con una sonrisa, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Chris metió el potito el microondas, para calentarlo un poco, y, después, preparó las tortitas que tanto le gustaban a Claire, a Jill y a él mismo. Cuando las hubo terminado, se sentó frente a Andy, y comenzó a darle el potito.

—No, no, no quiero –protestaba el niño, volviéndole la cara cada vez que Chris le acercaba la cuchara, manchándose de potito las mejillas.

—Oh, venga ya, Andy, sé bueno –suspiró Chris. _Todas las mañanas igual,_ pensó para sí.

— ¡No, no quiero! –volvió a repetir con más fervor el niño.

Entonces, la puerta de la casa se abrió y por el marco de la puerta de la cocina apareció Jill, un poco cansada.

—Estoy harta del turno de noche –gruñó a modo de saludo.

— ¡Mami! –soltó el niño, estirando sus pequeños brazos para que su madre lo cogiera.

—Hola cariño, ¿has sido bueno con papa y la tía Claire?

—Si –respondió el niño, con una sonrisa angelical.

—Pues ahora no lo estabas siendo –lo acusó Chris acercándose a ellos con una servilleta en las manos. Limpió las mejillas de Andrew y besó a Jill en los labios.

— ¿Y eso? –preguntó ella, enarcando las cejas.

—No quiere comerse el potito –respondió Chris, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Oh, Andy –suspiró Jill.

— ¡No me gusta! –protestó, escondiendo la cara, y comenzando a llorar.

—Eh, no llores, no pasa nada, nadie te está regañando, Andy –sonrió Jill–. Venga, cómete el potito. Hazlo por mami.

—No –volvió a repetir el niño–. No me gusta

—Bueno, vale. Vamos a hacer un trato –propuso Chris, cogiéndole en brazos–. Si te comes el potito, te damos una tortita con nata, ¿qué te parece?

—¡Sí! –asintió el niño, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

_Críos…_ pensó Chris. _Son tan predecibles…_

—Buenos días –saludó Claire, apareciendo por la puerta de cocina.

—Hola, Claire. ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto Jill, interesada.

—Bien –mintió ella.

—He preparado tortitas, ¿quieres desayunar?

—No… gracias. No tengo hambre. Solo he venido a por un vaso de agua –se acercó al fregadero, dejando un bote de pastillas en la encimera

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Estás enferma? –preguntó, de repente, Chris mientras cogía el bote y leía la etiqueta con atención–. Antidepresivos –leyó en voz alta, aunque sonó casi como un susurro–. ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Claire? –preguntó. Su voz tenía un tinte de preocupado y de enfado.

— ¡Déjame, Chris! No me pasa nada –respondió Claire, tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

—No me mientas, Claire –repuso su hermano, entrecerrando los ojos mientras sostenía en alto el botecito de plástico–. ¿Puedo saber por qué tomas esto?

—El psicólogo me las recomendó –contestó ella, desafiante.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? –el tono de voz de Chris decía que, ahora, estaba dolido por el hecho de que ella no hubiera confiado en él.

—Oh, venga, basta de discutir chicos. Tranquilicémonos, por favor. Chris, yo sabía que Claire las está tomando.

— ¿Y no se te ocurrió decirme nada? –inquirió él, furioso. Andrew comenzó a llorar–. Estupendo. Andy, tranquilo cariño –susurró, abrazándole, pero el niño siguió llorando.

—Ven aquí, cielo –dijo Jill y cogió a Andy. Éste comenzó a tranquilizarse una vez estuvo en brazos de su madre.

—Lo siento –murmuró Claire, desviando la mirada.

—Eh, ya está. Aquí no ha pasado nada, ¿vale?

—Vale –respondieron los dos hermanos a la vez.

—Claire, lo siento. Si quieres hablar de algo, puedes contar conmigo.

—Las he estado tomando porque he tenido una depresión, nada más. Pero ya empiezo a sentirme mucho mejor…

— ¿Alguna quiere desayunar? –preguntó Chris, tratando de desviar el tema.

—Claro –respondió Jill, que ya había conseguido que Andy dejara de llorar.

—Creo que me apunto –dijo Claire, sonriendo con timidez.

_Viernes, 21 de febrero de 2003, 12:30:_

Steve estaba tumbado en la cama, leyendo un libro de terror bastante malo, cuando sintió que la puerta de su habitación se abría. Apartó la vista del libro, y la clavó en el visitante.

—Hola, Chris –lo saludo, con una sonrisa cansada.

—Hola, Steve. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien –el aludido se encogió de hombros–. Según dice el médico, posiblemente mañana me den el alta médica. ¡Por fin! –Chris sonrió ante el comentario del joven, pero se le borró la sonrisa cuando él continuó hablando–. ¿Cómo está Claire?

—Deprimida –respondió él, con un suspiro.

— ¿Por qué? –Steve frunció el ceño, confuso.

—No te ofendas –Chris medio sonrió–, pero creo que es por ti. Oye, ¿mañana haces algo?

—No, salvo que me den el alta –respondió el joven, pensativamente–. Y, ¿a qué ha venido ese comentario?

— ¿Cuál? –Chris alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

—No te hagas el idiota ahora, Redfield –repuso Steve, divertido–. ¿Por qué has dicho que Claire está deprimida por mi culpa?

Chris sonrió ante la pregunta del chico.

— ¿Por qué no te vienes a mi casa y se lo preguntas a Claire? Seguro que te mueres de ganas de verla…

— ¿Lo dices en serio? –exclamó Steve, emocionado, mientras se incorporaba en la cama, muy ilusionado.

—Sí –Chris soltó una carcajada–, pero ten en cuenta una cosa: ella no sabe que estás vivo. Esto será una gran sorpresa para ella. No la presiones, ¿vale?


	3. canguro

Capítulo 3: Canguro.

_Sábado, 22 de febrero de 2003, 20:30_

Chris estaba sentado en la cama, terminando de ponerse los zapatos, cuando entro Jill, distrayéndolo, durante unos segundos, de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Ya estoy lista –anunció cuando entró.

—A mí me falta un poco –repuso él, terminando de atarse los zapatos–. Estás muy guapa –comentó cuando alzó la vista y la clavó de nuevo en ella, que llevaba un vestido azul oscuro, que le quedaba por debajo de las rodillas y dejaba los hombros al descubierto.

—Oye Chris –comenzó a decir ella–, ¿crees que lo de hoy va a estar bien? Ya sabes cómo se enfado la última vez que le presentaste a un chico…

—Si, como para olvidarlo –medio sonrió el joven–. Estuvo una semana sin hablarme, pero esta vez va a ser distinto.

—Y, ¿qué te hace pensar eso? –preguntó su mujer, frunciendo el ceño, segura de que su marido le ocultaba algo–. A lo mejor no quiere salir con nadie ahora.

—No lo sé –Chris se encogió de hombros y sonrió enigmáticamente–. Pero me voy a arriesgar.

— ¡Papi, mami! –llamó Andy desde la puerta de la habitación.

— ¿Qué pasa, cielo? –preguntó Jill, con voz dulce, cogiéndole en brazos.

— ¿Puedo ver esta peli? –preguntó el niño, alzando una caja de video.

—A ver –dijo Chris, mirando la carátula de la película–. «Pesadilla Antes De Navidad» –leyó con una sonrisa–. La vimos la semana pasada, cuando mamá y la tía Claire fueron de compras.

—Pues yo quiero verla –insistió el niño.

—Toc toc –saludó Claire, tocando el marco de muerta con los nudillos.

—Oh, hola Claire –saludó Chris, tratando de no sonreír más de la cuenta–. ¿Qué vais a hacer esta noche? Ah, antes de que se me olvide, te he pedido una pizza, espero haber acertado… –añadió, esperanzado de que no fuera así.

—Está bien, gracias –dijo ella, sonriendo con cansancio.

— ¿Estás bien, Claire? –preguntó Jill, preocupada–. Pareces cansada…

—No he dormido muy bien –mintió ella. Luego se volvió hacia el niño, que estaba en los brazos de Jill–. Andy, ¿qué peli vamos a ver esta noche? –le preguntó mientras le acariciaba el pelo con ternura.

— ¡Ésta! –exclamó, mostrándosela.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Sabes?, es mi favorita –sonrió Claire.

—La mía también –el niño le devolvió la sonrisa.

En aquel momento, alguien llamo al timbre de la puerta de la calle, sobresaltándolos a todos.

—Seguramente sea la pizza que encargué –comentó Chris–. Voy a abrir.

—No, déjalo. Ya voy yo, tranquilo –dijo Claire, y salió de la habitación, comenzando a abajar las escaleras sin muchas ganas–. Vamos a ver quién es –gruñó para sí misma, y abrió la puerta.

Enfrente suya había chico alto, pelirrojo y que le mostraba una gran sonrisa. Claire parpadeó, confusa, siendo consciente de que su depresión la había consumido de tal manera que ahora sufría alucinaciones.

—Hola, Claire –la saludó el chico, tímidamente.

—Oh, dios mío ¡Steve! –susurró ella. Entonces se desmayó, cayendo al suelo con un sonido sordo.

— ¡Claire! –gritó Steve, angustiado y asustado, acercándose a ella.

— ¡Steve! ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Chris, alarmado, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

— ¡No le he hecho nada! –se defendió el joven–. Se ha desmayado al verme. Claire, Claire –la llamó con suavidad y dulzura, acariciándole el rostro, y ella comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente–. Hola, Claire –repitió Steve, con una tímida sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo estás, hermanita? –preguntó Chris, tratando de sonar desenfadado aunque en su voz se podía notar la preocupación.

—Bien –susurró ella, mirándolo.

—Tranquila –respondió su hermano, dulcemente–. Todo va bien.

— ¿Estás bien, Claire? –pregunto Jill, que había dejado a Andy en el salón y se acercaba a ellos, preocupada.

—Sí –respondió la joven, tratando de incorporarse–. Pero, ¿me podéis ayudar a levantarme?

—Claro –respondió Steve, tratando de contener la risa.

Los dos chicos la ayudaron y Claire se levantó fácilmente, sosteniéndose sobre los pies un poco temblorosa.

— ¿Steve? –murmuró, mirándole de nuevo.

—Hola –dijo, él por tercera vez, sin dejar de sonreír.

Entonces Claire levantó una mano y comenzó a acariciarle la cara, como si aún no se creyera que estaba allí.

—Eres… eres tú…

— ¡Pues claro que soy yo!

—Pe… pero, ¿cómo? Moriste en mis brazos, en la Antártida –susurró, intentando no llorar.

—Es una larga historia –esta vez, fue su hermano quien contestó–, pero él está bien, eso te lo aseguro.

Y el timbre volvió a sonar, sobresaltándolos de nuevo. Mientras tanto, Claire seguía acariciando a Steve con el dorso de su mano, tratando de aceptar que él era real, que _estaba_ allí de verdad. Chris se acercó a la puerta, y recogió la pizza, luego se acercó a ellos.

— ¿Se puede quedar Steve? –pregunto Claire, esperanzada.

—Claro –respondió, sonriendo, Jill.

—Tía Claire –llamó Andy desde el salón–, ¿vamos a ver la peli?

—Espero que no te importe, tengo que cuidar de él –le dijo a Steve.

—No, claro que no me importa –respondió Steve y Claire dejo de acariciarle.

—Claire, esta tarde preparé el cuarto de invitados, para que Steve se quedara –comentó Chris. Su hermana lo asesinó con la mirada y él supo que iba a tener que darle explicaciones más tarde–. Bueno, hasta luego. Que lo paséis bien. ¡Adiós Andy! –y se fue al salón para despedirse de su hijo.

—Bueno chicos, hasta luego, volveremos un poco tarde –dijo Jill–. Por favor, Claire, que Andy no se acueste muy tarde. Sed buenos.

—Claro, tranquila –sonrió Claire, captando la indirecta–. La película no dura mucho, en cuanto acabe lo meto en la cama.

— ¡Muy bien! –Exclamó Chris, de buen humor–. Nosotros nos vamos, adiós chicos –y cerró la puerta cuando Jill y él salieron.

—Vamos a ver «Pesadilla Antes De Navidad», ¿quieres verla con nosotros? –le preguntó a Steve, sonriéndole.

—Claro, esa película me encanta –asintió él, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Vamos, te presentaré a Andy –y le cogió de la mano, llevándolo al salón. El niño estaba sentado en el sillón, jugando con la caja de la película, pero levantó la mirada en cuanto ellos aparecieron–. Andy, éste es Steve. Steve, él es Andy, mi sobrino.

—Hola, enano, encantado de conocerte –dijo Steve, revolviéndole el pelo.

—Lo mismo digo. ¿Se puede quedar? –le preguntó a su tía.

—Claro.

A la mitad de la película, Andy ya estaba bastante cansado, y se quedó un poco dormido sobre el regazo de su tía. Steve lo miró y sonrió.

–Parece que tu sobrino está un poco cansado –comentó.

—Sí, lo llevare a su cuarto –se levantó del sillón y fue a cogerlo cuando Steve la detuvo.

—Yo lo llevaré.

—Steve, no tienes porque hacerlo –comenzó a decir ella, pero él la cortó con dulzura.

—En serio, no me importa en absoluto –y lo cogió en brazos, con cuidado de no despertarlo. Claire lo acompañó hasta la habitación del niño, y después ella lo arropó dulcemente.

—Venga, salgamos y dejémosle descansar.

Steve asintió y los dos jóvenes abandonaron el cuarto del niño, cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Claire se volvió hacia su amigo.

—Bueno, ¿hacemos algo? –le preguntó.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo –respondió él.

—A mi también. ¿Vamos a mi cuarto?

—Vale.

Claire lo cogió de la mano y lo condujo hasta su cuarto.

—Vaya –susurró él cuando lo vio.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí –asintió él. Se acercó y empezó a mirar la colección de libros que la pelirroja tenía en su habitación–. ¿Te gusta Harry Potter? –preguntó, alzando las cejas, divertido. A él no le entusiasmaba demasiado la historia del joven mago…

—Sí, me he leído los libros varias veces.

—Mis padres me regalaron el primero –comentó él, con nostalgia. Meneó la cabeza y añadió–: Bueno, íbamos a hablar ¿no?

—Cierto –dijo ella–. ¿Quieres sentarte? –y le indicó un sitio junto a ella, en la cama.

—Claro –Steve respiró hondo, y comenzó a hablar–. ¿Te… te acuerdas de lo que te dije en la Antártida, después de que Alexia me infectara con el virus y me transformara?

_Flash-back_

—_Me alegro de que tu hermano haya venido —susurró con voz cada vez más apagada—. Y me alegro de haberte conocido. Te…, te quiero._

_Fin del Flash-back_

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—Pu… pu… pues iba en serio –dijo, tartamudeando por los nervios–. Te quiero Claire; eres la chica más hermosa que he conocido nunca, estoy enamorado de ti, te amo –y agachó la cabeza, temeroso de que ella no sintiera lo mismo por él, desviando la mirada.

Claire le cogió el rostro con ambas manos, y le obligó a mirarla, sintiendo una fuerte emoción creciendo en su interior.

—Oh Steve, si supieras cuanto tiempo he pasado esperando a tener una segunda oportunidad… para poder decirte lo que siento por ti… yo también te quiero.

Entonces, Claire, puso fin a la distancia que los separaba, y presiono sus labios contra los del chico. Comenzó a lamer sus labios, intentando que Steve abriera la boca, para así poder jugar con su lengua, pero el chico no la abrió y ella se separó.

— ¿Qué pasa, Steve? –preguntó, confusa.

—Na… nada –respondió el chico, un poco avergonzado, y poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

— ¿Es… es la primera vez? –Steve no respondió, simplemente apartó la mirada–. Veo que sí –Claire respondió por él, sonriéndole con ternura–. Ven, acércate –Steve obedeció y se acercó a ella–. Venga, tranquilo, todos tenemos una primera vez…

Entonces, esta vez, fue él quien se acercó a ella, quien comenzó a besarla de forma romántica. El chico cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el beso, dejando que sus sentimientos se vieran reflejados en él. La chica fue quien primero se separó, pero Steve aún tenía los ojos cerrados, y respiraba con profundidad para tranquilizarse.

—Ha sido increíble –susurró Claire.

—No, tú has sido la increíble. Yo no hice nada…

—Es tu primer beso, es normal.

— ¿Volvemos a besarnos? –le pidió tímidamente.

Ella no contestó, pero acercó sus labios a los de él e introdujo una mano por debajo de la camiseta de Steve, y comenzó a recorrer su torso con ella, con suavidad.

— ¿Claire? –jadeó él.

—Tranquilo, relájate –susurró ella, besándole suavemente en los labios–. Todo está bien.

Estuvieron besándose toda la noche, hasta que ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, el uno abrazado al otro.

_Sábado, 22 de febrero de 2003, 23:50_

Chris y Jill volvieron a casa tras haber pasado una noche romántica ellos dos solos, ya que, al final, sus amigos no pudieron ir a la cita.

—Shhhhhh –reprendió Jill a Chris, que estaba riéndose.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿qué pasa? –se quejó él, rodeando la cintura de su mujer y besándola en el cuello.

—Pues que nuestro hijo está durmiendo y, posiblemente, Claire y Steve también. Así que no hagas ruido, ¿vale?

—Vale –aceptó él, como un niño pequeño–. ¿Subimos a ver cómo están?

—Sí –y comenzaron a subir las escaleras sin hacer mucho ruido, llegaron al cuarto de Andy, abrieron la puerta y vieron como este dormía plácidamente.

— ¿Sabes, Jill?, cuando duerme, se parece bastante a ti.

—Sí, claro –bufó ella.

—No, es verdad. Os parecéis bastante –y se acercó a ella para besarla en los labios–. Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti. Vamos a ver cómo están Claire y Steve.

Y se dirigieron al cuarto de invitados, que era el más cercano, abrieron la puerta pero allí no estaba Steve. Se dirigieron después al cuarto de Claire, confusos, y allí estaban los dos, durmiendo abrazados, y con sus cabezas muy cerca la una de la otra.

—Vamos a la cama –propuso Jill, en un susurro.

—Si, vámonos a la cama y dejémosles descansar.


	4. proyecto Génesis I

Capítulo 4: El Proyecto Génesis.

Wesker caminaba de un lado a otro de la pequeña habitación cuando, de repente, cansado ya de pasear de un lado a otro, se acercó a la puerta, furioso, la abrió de golpe y caminó por el oscuro pasillo hasta que llegó a uno de los laboratorios. Cuando entro en él, se fijó en todos y cada uno de los científicos que allí trabajaban, tratando de no matarlos en uno de sus arranques de ira.

—¿Cómo ha podido pasar algo así? –preguntó con voz muy clara pero, pese a todo, el tono furioso era claramente distinguible.

—Señor… fue en el momento en que la B.S.A.A. atacó uno de nuestros laboratorios –explicó, tembloroso, uno de los científicos–. Rescataron al chico y se llevaron todas las muestras, los experimentos… todo.

—Tú eras el responsable de ese laboratorio, ¿verdad? –preguntó, Wesker, de repente, fijándose en uno de los científicos que estaban allí.

El hombre, que parecía ser el de mayor edad, comenzó a asentir con la ca-beza un poco temeroso por lo que podría pasarle.

—Perfecto, Milo –dijo Wesker, con un tono siniestro–. Más vale que arregles este estropicio, o tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias. Y dudo que quieras hacerlo –añadió, abandonando el laboratorio.

Domingo, 23 de febrero de 2003, 8:30

Los rayos del sol de filtraban a través de las cortinas de color verde lima del cuarto de Claire. La chica de pelo cobrizo empezó a abrir los ojos y los clavó en el chico que dormía, plácidamente y despreocupado, junto a ella. Por un momento, su mente pensó que era un sueño. Él estaba muerto, ella lo había visto morir en sus brazos…

Alargó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad para, luego, pellizcarse en uno de los brazos. Definitivamente, estaba despierta. Lo que quería decir que, realmente, Steve estaba vivo. Claire sintió cómo un enorme globo de felicidad explotaba dentro de su pecho, provocando una sonrisa en sus labios. Miró con atención a Steve. Habría jurado que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que había conseguido dormir sin que nada ni nadie la acechara en sus sueños, sin que aquellas malditas pesadillas acudieran a torturarla… el haber podido dormir así de bien era gracias a Chris, Jill y Steve.

Aunque Chris va a pagar muy caro el haberme escondido que Steve estaba vivo…

Entonces, muy despacio, salió de la cama y abandonó su habitación, para que Steve pudiera seguir durmiendo un poco más si quería. Bajó las escaleras, con una gran sonrisa en los labios, y se dirigió a la cocina, donde estaba su hermano preparando café.

—Buenos días, Claire –saludó su hermano, al ver su gran sonrisa–. ¿Qué tal as dormido? —Bastante bien, ¿y tú?

—No me puedo quejar –respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que le sonreía–. Por cierto, ¿qué tal tu nueva almohada? –añadió en tono burlón.

—¿Perdón? –preguntó ella, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Es que esta mañana, cuando me he levantado para ir a correr, me he pa-sado por tu cuarto a ver cómo estabais, y te vi con la cabeza apoyada en el pe-cho de Steve y… –dejó la frase a medias, de manera insinuante, mientras se reía.

—Oh, Chris –gruñó ella, un poco enfadada–. A veces pienso que eres un crío… —Y, hablando de críos, voy a por Andy. Ya va siendo hora de que desayune…

—No hace falta, ya lo traigo yo –dijo Jill, apareciendo por la cocina con Andrew en los brazos–. Oye, Claire, ¿anoche Andy estaba bien?

—Sí, claro, se durmió enseguida. —¿Por qué lo preguntas? –preguntó Chris, preocupado, acercándose a su hijo para mirarlo de cerca.

—Porque hace un momento, cuando lo he cogido en brazos, me ha parecido como si tuviera fiebre. Y, míralo, está como si no hubiera dormido bien…

—Bueno, no nos preocupemos demasiado –pidió Chris, tratando de calmar el ambiente–. Si empeora o no mejora, lo llevamos al médico –le acarició el pelo al pequeño–. ¿Y estos granitos rojos? –preguntó, levantándole un poco el flequillo al niño–. También tiene en los brazos –añadió, mientras le subía un poco la manga de la camiseta.

—¿A ver? –pidió Jill, empezando a preocuparse–. Vamos a llevarlo al médico, seguramente sea una tontería pero quiero estar segura.

—De acuerdo –asintió Chris–. Avisaré a Rebecca, creo que hoy está de guardia en el hospital.

Domingo, 23 de febrero de 2003, 9:00

Chris y Jill esperaban, sentados, en la sala de espera del hospital de la B.S.A.A. para que atendieran al pequeño Andrew, que estaba en brazos de su madre medio adormilado.

—¡Chris, Jill! –los llamó Rebecca, apareciendo por el pasillo–. Siento habe-ros hecho esperar –se disculpó–. ¿Qué le ocurre? —Tiene fiebre, está bastante cansado, y tiene granitos por todo el cuerpo –le contestó Chris, levantándose de su asiento.

—Entiendo –asintió ella, pensativa–. Vosotros estad tranquilos, voy a llevar-lo para dentro. Esperad aquí –cogió a Andrew en brazos, y se lo llevo a una sala del hospital.

Media hora más tarde, Claire y Steve llegaban al hospital donde Andrew estaba ingresado y se dirigieron a la sala de espera para buscar a Chris y a Jill. Estuvieron con ellos, animándolos, hasta que Rebecca apareció por la sala con buenas noticias.

—Bueno, Andy está perfecto –dijo, sonriéndoles–. Sólo tiene la varicela, en una semana o semana y media estará como siempre, correteando de un lado para otro. No hay de de qué preocuparse.

—¿Podemos pasar a verle? –preguntó, Jill sonriendo por el alivio. Rebecca dudó unos segundos antes de preguntar: —¿Habéis pasado la varicela? —Claire y yo la tuvimos cuando éramos unos críos –respondió Chris.

—Yo también –asintió Jill–. Volví loca a mi padre al rascarme tanto… Todos miraron a Steve y éste asintió, sonriendo.

—Tenía un par de años cuando la tuve –aclaró.

—Entonces, no hay problema en que paséis a verlo –sentenció Rebecca.

Siguieron a Rebecca por uno de los pasillos, suspirando de alivio al saber que al pequeño no le ocurría nada grave.

Mientras tanto —Con el señor Milo –dijo un enfermero por el móvil.

—¿Sí? –preguntó una voz al otro lado de la línea, tras unos segundos.

—Acabo de ver al Proyecto Génesis.

—¿Dónde? –quiso saber Milo, con impaciencia. —En el hospital de la B.S.A.A. –respondió el enfermero–. Creo que está relacionado con Chris Redfield.

—¿Redfield? ¿Qué pinta Redfield en todo esto?

—Su hijo ha ingresado esta mañana en el hospital, y más tarde han aparecido su hermana y el Proyecto Génesis. —Buen trabajo, soldado –dijo Milo–. Manténgame informado sobre cualquier novedad. —Sí, señor. Domingo, 23 de febrero de 2003, 9:30

Andrew estaba tumbado en la cama del hospital, despierto y un poco asustado. No veía a sus padres por ningún lado, sólo gente que para él era extraña y que llevaban batas blancas. Se sintió asustado comenzó a llorar. —Es aquí–dijo Rebecca, abriendo la puerta de la habitación–. Oh, vaya, ya se ha despertado. —Andy, cariño –dijo Jill acercándose a él–. ¿Puedo cogerle en brazos? –le preguntó a Rebecca. —Claro –sonrió ella–. Voy a ver si le pueden dar ya el alta a Andy, ahora vuelvo.

Chris y Jill se sentaron en el borde de la cama y Jill cogió al niño en brazos que, al ver a sus padres, dejó de llorar. —Hola, pequeñín –susurró Chris, secándole las lágrimas que se escurrían por sus sonrojadas mejillas–. Menudo susto nos has dado hoy, ¿eh? –añadió sonriéndole.

El niño sonrió a su padre, medio hipando por el llanto, y se aferró a la cami-sa de su madre, temeroso de que le dejaran solo de nuevo.

Domingo, 23 de febrero de 2003, 10:30

Chris conducía de vuelta a casa, atravesando las calles medio vacías. Miró por el espejo retrovisor y vio a Jill, sentada en los asientos de los pasajeros, con Andy en brazos, este último se había quedado dormido.

—¿Cómo está? –preguntó Chris, por encima del hombro para no tener que volverse.

—Ya está mucho mejor. Estaba tan cansado que se ha quedado dormido –respondió ella, acariciándole el pelo.

—Cuando lleguemos a casa lo, meteré en la cuna para que descanse.

—Me alegro de que no fuera nada grave –susurró Jill, sonriéndole a su ma-rido.

—Sí, yo también.

—Oye, Chris –comenzó a decir ella, tras unos instantes en silencio–. Claire me ha pedido si Steve puede quedarse con nosotros.

—Ya le dijimos anoche que podía –respondió él, frunciendo el ceño por la confusión.

—No, Claire se refiere con ella, en su cuarto.

—¿Compartir habitación? –exclamó él, entre indignado e incrédulo. Lo pensó unos segundos antes de contestar–. No veo por qué no. Sólo ha estado un día con nosotros, y ella parece la misma chica alegre y divertida de siempre. Y si a ella le hace ilusión que Steve duerma en su cuarto, no puedo negárselo –suspiró él, sonriendo

* * *

Ufff... al fin volví, siento no haber dado señales de vida antes, pero es que he estado muy liada con los estudios, y no tenía muchas ganas de escribir

Estos capítulos, has sido corregidos por un amoga mía, y se lo agradezco muchísimo


End file.
